Akatsuki Secret Weapon
by wolves134
Summary: Read and see-No flaming I do not home Naruto just my OC and my clan others don't belong to me- Writen by-Zeratide Idea's be wolves134 other idea's by Zertide


_ Many have wondered how we got here, the shinobi that walk this world. Some say that our powers are a gift from God; others say that we got our powers from the Rikudo Sage. And then, there are those who know the truth; that our powers come from the very stars…_.

The skies were sliced in half as lightning shot down from the heavens as Pain went flying through the trees. He landed somewhat hard, and the baby in his arms started screaming even harder. Rain poured down his face, and as he stared into the child's eyes, he felt a line of air pass his face. His cheek split open, and started burning as he saw the arrow that was shaking in the trees. He saw it dripping in what was obviously poison, and glancing back, he saw the strange shinobi chasing him, some using the primitive bow against him, others transforming into brightly colored wolves as they chased him down. He gritted his teeth, and, reaching out, started channeling his chakra. It was a technique he had very rarely used due to its massive chakra drain and shortening life span effect, but it had to be done. The baby cried as he yelled out, "SHINRA TENSEI!"

The very earth in front of him was crushed, managing to kill some of the wolves, and sending the rest flying too far to catch him. As the link between the Deva Path and Nagato started to fade, he saw Konan appear next to him. "Konan!" he yelled over the thunder, "Take this baby and run! I don't have… much…time…." As Konan took the baby, the Deva Path slowly slumped forward, and the Rinnegan faded from his eyes. Konan looked at the babe, then at the still smoking crater, filled with wolf bodies. She turned, and, sprouting her angelic paper wings, flew away.

Hours later, she was slowly nearing the Rain Village, and the child would not stop crying. She gently rocked her, tears pouring down her face. The child she and Nagato had conceived to try and continue the Rinnegan had been stillborn, and she couldn't bear to look at her. The girl had sharp, clear blue eyes, and as she continued to cry, Konan thought she heard a faint rumbling. "You're hungry, aren't you?" she asked. The baby was silent for a moment, and Konan sighed. She slowly shifted her Akatsuki robe, and then moved her shirt to the side. She brought the baby up, and she started to eat.

"This is unacceptable!" a man screamed, causing all to flinch, and cower in fear. "I want my daughter back! I want Aurora to be found!" "Shinji!" his wife said, her voice stern. "I want Aurora back as much as you do, but right now, we have to think of the Clan. We of the Okami may be powerful, but somehow a single man managed to infiltrate our land, steal our baby, and kill some of our warriors as he escaped. We found his body, and he is indeed dead, but Aurora is gone." "I know, Keri." He sat down, thinking for a moment, staring intently at the light the fire gave off. He reviewed everything that was recorded to the history of the Okami Clan, trying to find out what could have allowed this.

The Okami Clan was a powerful and old Clan, as he himself could attest to, being twenty-thousand years old. His wife was sixteen-thousand years old, and her sister was married to his brother. The Clan had migrated to this planet after some unknown event that came long before his time. They had met an interesting culture that had appreciated life as much as they did. They wore clothing of deer hide, and used stone weapons. The Okami themselves used the same kind of bows as they did, and after years, their cultures fused. The Okami were half-human, and half-wolf. Thousands of years after the end of their comrade's culture, Shinji had met a young boy who helped him when he sustained an injury from another animal. He had been in wolf form, and right then, most would have killed him. But this boy had treated his bleeding wounds, and cared for him, despite his gargantuan size.

He later went on to find out that the boy had the same abilities as the Okami, the ability to mold chakra. Despite what the Clan said, Shinji had gone on to train the boy, until he was a twenty-year old man, who created a jutsu so powerful, it was written into his DNA sequence. He called it the Rinnegan, and later took on the alias of the Rikudo Sage. The man was the kindest human who ever lived, and the most powerful. He was called the 'God of the Shinobi'. Later, when a powerful member of the Okami went Rogue, the Rikudo Sage went on to fight him, and became the first man to ever beat an Okami, and the first Jinchuuriki, as the humans called them. Upon his deathbed, he used his final power to break him into nine demons, casting him out of the Okami forever.

Right then, he realized what had allowed this event to occur. The Rikudo Sage had visited the Okami often, and knew what they were capable of, and new their layouts to their land, as he often had to avoid traps. The man who had stolen his daughter had also possessed the Rinnegan, and if the Rikudo Sage had sealed his memories into the Rinnegan, then they were severely compromised in their present location.

He leapt to his feet, eyes blazing in fury. "Warriors! Pack up all our supplies. Our location is severely compromised because of this man. We move out at dawn, and when we find a new home, we then will continue the search for our Princess!" "Sir," one of the Warriors called out, "what do we do with the body?" Shinji contemplated for a moment, before saying, "Just leave it where it is. The birds shall destroy his remains."


End file.
